


Emotions

by CahiraCelosial



Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I don't know what else to tag this, that's literally it - Freeform, this is just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: It's easier to hide your emotions than to explain why they're there, isn't it?
Series: One shots, drabbles, and other assorted quick fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928473
Kudos: 9





	Emotions

Logan was upset, angry, and frustrated and he was tired of it. There were places where lines needed to be drawn, times where you needed to stand up for yourself, situations that you had to confront, and he knew that. He knew that there were times where people went too far, but what constituted too far? Where should you draw the line in the sand? And how do you tell people to back off once they’ve crossed the line? He was tired of everybody treating him like crap, and he wanted to tell them that. He wanted to tell people that he did have feelings and that those feelings were, in fact, being hurt by their actions, but whenever he was going to, that little voice in his head said, ‘no, wait! What if you’re being unreasonable? What if you’re just overreacting?’ And while he logically knew that these feelings were legitimate and that something needed to be said eventually, he still hesitated to tell people they were crossing the line, because he didn’t want anyone to hate him more. So he hid his emotions away and kept them locked up tight, because it was easier to pretend he didn’t have emotions than to try to explain why he was feeling what he was feeling and why it hurt so much. 

But he still needed to talk. So he took a few hours, planned out what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, and who he was going to say it to. He figured Patton would probably take the least offense, so he would probably be the best to go to first.

He found Patton making some food, and he took in a shaky breath, preparing to say his piece.

“Hey, Patton?”

“Yeah, Logan?”

Suddenly all his plans went down the drain, and he was sitting there floundering for words. “Thanks for making us dinner.”

“Oh, no problem! Thank  _ you _ for coming down for dinner. I know sometimes you can get all caught up in your work, and I worry...”

Patton’s words faded into background noise as he inwardly cursed himself for not being able to say what he needed to say. He really was a coward. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp! I'm sorry for that!  
> If you are struggling with emotions, please find someone to talk to! It makes it so much easier.  
> Anyway, that's my PSA. Have a nice day, be safe, wash your hands, all that stuff!


End file.
